


Snow

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, M/M, Spanking, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali





	

Sam woke to an empty bed, which was not that unusual. Lucifer was often up before him. He got up and dressed quickly, though left his shoes off. He spotted Lucifer’s shoes and shirt still on the floor where they had landed the previous night. He didn’t think anything of it until he went to get some coffee. Dean and Gabriel were both in the kitchen arguing about the type of topping, chocolate sauce or maple syrup, that was best for chocolate chip waffles. “Lu been in here yet?”

Both of them stopped and looked at Sam. “Haven’t seen him.” Gabriel looked over at Dean with a raised brow.

“Me either.” Dean shook his head, then frowned. “He better not be screwing with Baby again.” He was up and out of the kitchen at a near run.

Gabriel looked back at Sam. “He wouldn’t, would he?” At Sam’s head shake, he nodded. “Checked the library or observatory? He likes both of those spots, you know.” He snatched up the chocolate sauce and poured it over his waffles.

Sam shook his head again. “No. Not yet.” He left the kitchen, passing Dean on the way, who mentioned the car was untouched. He checked both the library and observatory, then the bathrooms, and finally the chinchilla room. He went back to the kitchen. “I can’t find him.” He was starting to panic a bit.

Gabriel and Dean both were up and in action, looking through the bunker as well. Dean seemed to forget all about his grudge regarding the car. They were checking through every room and every possible place the archangel could be, calling his name out in case he’d found some super secret room that had yet to be discovered by anyone else. Nothing.

After ten minutes, Sam had an awful suspicion and went to check it out. The door was unlocked, which shocked Sam enough that he shouted for Dean and Gabriel. He flung the door open and ran outside, still barefoot.

It had snowed overnight. Sam looked down and noticed a single set of footprints leading away from the door. He followed them, not caring about the cold. He stopped after several yards as he looked up to see where he was going.

Lucifer stood barefoot and shirtless in the snow. All of his wings were out and an air of calm was surrounding him. A young buck was sniffing at his outstretched hand. The buck ran off when it scented Sam and Lucifer turned to look at him. “I had to get out of there, Sam. No one was up and I stayed within the reach of the wards.” He walked back toward the bunker entrance.

Sam took hold of Lucifer’s arm when he got close enough. He dragged him past a stunned Dean and a surprised Gabriel and straight to their room. “You left the bunker, Lucifer. Crowley could have gotten to you.”

Lucifer frowned as he turned to look at Sam. Once Sam’s warm hand touched his skin, he felt the sudden cold of the air and burning pain of the snow crash into him. He immediately started shivering, unable to stop. “C-could have, but d-didn’t. I t-t-told you, I did not-t leave the s-safety of the wards.”

Sam didn’t let go of Lucifer’s arm. “I swear, at times it’s like you want to get in trouble.” He finally registered how cold Lucifer was and that the archangel was shivering badly. He dragged him from the bedroom to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Lucifer just stood there shivering. He let Sam help him out of his pants, then under the warm spray of water. He wasn’t surprised when Sam joined him, cuddling him close to help warm him up. He wasn’t sure what Sam was planning and it both excited and unnerved him.

Sam waited until Lucifer stopped shivering before getting the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He started with the shampoo, running his fingers through the short blond hair. He knew Lucifer didn’t normally allow this kind of attention, but the archangel had looked so wary and nervous that he couldn’t help himself. He had to set Lucifer’s mind at ease first.

Lucifer closed his eyes and just let Sam care for him. As nice as it felt, he was always a little nervous about Sam doing things for him like this. It just made him feel too human. Even though, it felt good. He let Sam push him one step backward to let the water rinse out the shampoo. He’d already learned not to let it get in his eyes. It had happened once, and only once. The conditioner was next. He actually liked the conditioner and how it made his hair so soft.

Sam poured a small amount of the body wash on a cloth and gently ran it over Lucifer’s body. He noticed the small smile and look of relaxation coming over the archangel. He smirked a bit as he finished up and helped Lucifer rinse off. He nudged Lucifer aside as he quickly washed up as well, doing it faster than it would have taken had Lucifer tried to help.

Lucifer seemed to just know that he needed to stay back. He watched Sam clean up and turn the water off. He waited for Sam to fetch towels. He took the warm towel and dried himself off. When Sam handed him a bathrobe, he slipped it on. He shivered a bit now that he wasn’t under the warm water.

Sam took Lucifer’s arm again and led him to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him and grabbed his phone. He sent Dean a quick text suggesting that maybe he and Gabriel should clear out for the rest of the day. Dean responded that he and Gabriel would just go on a hunt and be gone for a few days.

Lucifer sat on the bed, pulling a blanket around him, once Sam let his arm go. He watched Sam, becoming a little nervous when the human still wasn’t speaking to him. “Sam?”

Sam just looked at Lucifer for a moment. “I’m just trying to figure out what to do with you.” He sighed and sat down in the desk chair. “I thought I was clear what I would do to you if you left the bunker.”

Lucifer tensed a little. “I thought that was if I left the protections of the bunker. I didn’t. Sam, I was still hidden and protected.”

Sam shook his head. “No, Lucifer. I said you were not to leave the bunker without one of us.” He stared at the archangel, knowing he was setting Lucifer on edge.

Lucifer watched Sam for a moment longer before looking away, staring at the floor. He caught on quick to what Sam was wanting, and he remembered what Sam had told him once before. “I will abide what ever you wish, Sam. If you wish to punish me, I will accept it.” He heard Sam stand up and cross the room. He felt Sam’s hand curl around his chin, forcing him to look up. He did so, meeting Sam’s eyes. “I promise that I will accept it.”

Sam frowned, then nodded. “Up.” He waited until Lucifer stood up. He removed the blanket, then the bathrobe, from the archangel. He sat down on the edge of the bed, then pulled Lucifer down over his lap.

Lucifer seemed to recognize exactly what Sam had planned. He tensed a little, but allowed Sam to position him. The first slap on his ass was a shock to him. He hadn’t expected so many nerve endings to light up. The second made him gasp and arch up a bit.

Sam lost count after twenty. He’d half expected the archangel to put a stop to this, but he was true to his word. He finally stopped when Lucifer’s ass was a nice deep red. The angel himself was in tears and had been kicking since somewhere around seven or eight, but he’d been true to his word and accepted it.

Lucifer was finally let go and pushed up to his feet. He immediately rubbed at his ass, wincing at the pain he found there. He looked at Sam for a moment, then moved to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs and pressed his lips to Sam’s. He let his wings out in hope that Sam would play with them.

Sam was pleasantly surprised that Lucifer wanted to continue. He’d suspected the archangel would enjoy spanking, but he hadn’t been completely sure. He gave into the kiss, his hands resting on Lucifer’s lower back, avoiding his wings. He pulled away from the kiss. “Are you okay?” He whispered the words, searching Lucifer’s eyes for the answer.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, Sam.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Hurts, but feels good too.” He hissed softly as Sam’s hand ran over his ass. He didn’t pull away, but rather pushed into it when Sam’s hand repeated the contact. He hissed softly and buried his face against Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled faintly as he ran his fingers through soft blond hair. “I think I remember another part of what I said I’d do if you ever left by yourself.” From the sudden twitch of Lucifer’s wings, it was clear the archangel remembered as well. “Come on, lay down, face down.”

Lucifer had forgotten until Sam mentioned it. He hesitated a moment too long before he was lifted up and then dropped on the bed, Sam’s strong hands moving him to his stomach before Sam was straddled over his lower back. He turned his head to see what Sam was getting out of the nightstand. His eyes widened as he saw handcuffs. He tensed, but relaxed almost immediately when he realized they were plain, ordinary handcuffs. Two pair of plain, ordinary handcuffs. He let Sam put them on him, then attach them to the headboard.

Sam got up. He looked down at the archangel and frowned. He knew what he needed. “Stay there. I’ll be right back.” He left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to find some rope. Chains would be too much of a reminder of Crowley, but rope would work. He got two decent length ropes, then found some soft leather restraints that would fit perfectly around Lucifer’s ankles. He got those too. He went back to the bedroom.

Lucifer had stayed handcuffed to the bed. He turned his head when the door opened, relieved to see Sam there. He felt the leather restraints go around his ankles, then the rope being added. He knew the rope was being tied to the end of the bed. He took a moment to test the new additions and found it to be normal rope and normal restraints. He relaxed into it almost immediately. “This isn’t that bad.” He yelped as a hand landed on his already stinging ass.

“This is just the start, angel.” Sam ran his hand over Lucifer’s back, still avoiding the feathers. He coaxed wing oil and used it to prep Lucifer. Two fingers only. When he was done, he crossed the room to open a locked box. He pulled out a vibrator and brought it back to the bed. He collected more wing oil and slicked up the toy. Slowly, he began to push it into the archangel. “Don’t you remember? I said I would leave you here with a vibrator up your ass until you begged me to fuck you, and even then, I wouldn’t until you couldn’t handle another second without my cock filling up your ass.”

Lucifer arched back as much as he could, trying to get more of that toy in him. “Sam. Yes, Sam.” He did remember and he was actually looking forward to it. He felt Sam continue to just tease him. He finally stayed still, whimpering a little as he could only take what Sam was giving him.

Sam chuckled as Lucifer stopped moving. He decided then that the archangel could have the toy. He slid it in and switched it on to it’s lowest setting. He was almost hit by one of Lucifer’s wings as it reacted to the penetration and vibrating stimulation. He frowned. “Wings away.” He heard the low keen of disappointment, but the angel did hide his wings. “Now, you’re going to stay here until I get back. If you come, I will spank you again. You are not allowed to use any of your grace unless I say you can, and right now, you are not allowed to. Understood?”

Lucifer whimpered, but nodded. “Yes, Sam.” He looked at Sam, a little uncertain, but Sam must have seen that he was also okay with this. He hadn’t gotten out of the bindings and was willingly submitting to Sam. He watched as Sam stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him. He whimpered again and thought about whether or not he should come. That spanking had been wonderful. He didn’t know how long Sam was going to be gone though.

After the first ten minutes, Lucifer was curling his toes with the strain of holding back. At twenty minutes he was a sweaty wreck. At thirty minutes, he was crying with how much it hurt to hold back. At forty, he couldn’t stop it. He came hard, trembling in both fear and anticipation about what Sam would do. At the hour mark, he was hard again and squirming. By the two hour mark, he had come twice more and was trying to hold back a fourth time. This was impossible without being able to use what little he could of his grace to hold back. He knew they would, without a doubt, do this again, and maybe in time he would get better at it. Even then, he was partly looking forward to another spanking, and at the same time, dreading it. His ass was still burning a bit from the previous one.

The door opened after three hours. Sam had expected Lucifer to fail in not coming. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t properly trained. “How many times did you come?” He’d already decided that the truth would lessen the punishment.

Lucifer was panting as he turned to look at Sam. Sweat slicked hair clung to his forehead. “F-f-five t-times.” He looked away from Sam. “I c-couldn’t hold off. I really couldn’t. I’m s-sorry. I’m s-so sorry. I t-tried, Sam. I really tried.” His eyes widened as he saw Sam unbuckle his belt and pull it off.

Sam watched Lucifer closely. “Are you okay?” There was a hesitation there before the archangel nodded. “Remember, you can stop this if you want.” His voice was soft as he leaned down and kissed the sweat soaked forehead. He ran a hand over Lucifer’s ass. “You can heal this right now if you want to, before I spank you again.”

Lucifer nodded and swallowed. He didn’t have to focus too hard before the light red on his ass went away. He tensed up slightly, just waiting for the next blows to land. He whimpered as the vibrator was switched off and removed. He wasn’t prepared for another toy to be put in it’s place. This one was an elongated plug, almost as thick around as Sam. He howled as it was slid into place.

Sam ran his hands over Lucifer’s lower back after hearing the pain mixed in. “Are you really okay? Do you want to stop?” He nodded to himself as Lucifer shook his head.

“Keep going, Sam. I’m fine.” Lucifer whimpered. “I just wasn’t expecting that is all.” He relaxed finally. “If I want you to stop, you’ll know.” He felt Sam’s hands run over his back before finally disappearing.

Sam picked up the belt and doubled it over. He brought it down hard on Lucifer’s ass. The angel screamed into the pillow and tried to kick his legs. He drew back and then landed another blow.

Lucifer screamed into the pillow again, body jerking at the feeling of the belt against his bare ass. He was torn between wanting it to stop, but also craving the pain. He wasn’t counting the blows. He was just letting the sensations wash over him. He couldn’t help the tears that slipped out. For a moment, just a moment, he wondered if Father had ever spanked him like this, if maybe, just maybe, he’d have turned out differently. He arched as best he could with each blow that landed.

Sam stopped after twenty. He looked down at Lucifer, noting the way the angel was trembling. He heard the sobs and the way he was still trying to kick his legs. He let the belt fall on the floor before sitting down on the bed. He reached out and began to gently massage the archangel’s shoulders and upper back. “You took that so good, angel. So good. Proud of you.” He leaned down and kissed the space between Lucifer’s shoulder blades.

Lucifer was torn between wanting the spanking to continue and glad it had stopped. He finally stopped trying to move his legs, though the tears were still flowing openly. He kept his face buried in the pillow for as long as he could before turning his head to the side. He felt Sam’s fingers wiping away his tears, then a cool cloth wiping his face down.

Sam gave Lucifer the time he needed to calm down. When he was sure he was calm enough, Sam slipped his fingers over Lucifer’s abused ass and gripped the base of the plug. He tugged at it, causing the archangel to howl in a mix of pleasure and pain. “Dull the pain if you have to, but not all the way.”

Lucifer shook his head. “D-don’t… want… t-to….” He whimpered and panted as the plug was pulled out, then slid back in. He tried to push back against it. He heard Sam shush him softly and felt the plug slide back in, but not going all the way in. He whimpered even more as Sam pulled back again. The plug was finally removed completely. The vibrator was put back in place and switched on a higher setting. Lucifer looked over at Sam. He was about to leave the room again. “Don’t.” He bit his lower lip. “Don’t leave. Please. Please don’t leave.”

Sam turned back to look at Lucifer. “Why not?” He knew what the archangel’s next words were going to be and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Need you, Sam. Need you so bad.” Lucifer rocked his hips, trying to get friction on his cock. “Need you to fuck me, Sam.” Tears began falling again. “Please. Need you to fuck me hard.”

Sam thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “You’re not ready yet.” He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He let out a shaky breath. He had almost given in. He would wait until he could hear Lucifer’s cries through the bunker. Or until he gave up and broke down and went to fuck his angel because he couldn’t stand it anymore.

It didn’t take long after that for Lucifer to begin screaming for Sam. Screaming and begging for him to come back. He needed Sam. Needed him like he’d never needed anything else before. He wasn’t disappointed when Sam finally came back. There were no words as Sam turned off the vibrator and removed it. He was soon filled up by the human, his cock so much better than the piece of silicone that had been there before. The contact on his ass wasn’t as nice, but it reminded him of the punishment he had just gone through to get to this point in a good way. Every sensation was heightened and he wasn’t sure if it was because of how much he had just gone through or if it was because he wasn’t using any of his grace at the moment.

Sam thrust hard into Lucifer, not holding back. He was so close to the edge. He set a brutal pace, knowing each time he slammed down against Lucifer it would remind the angel of his punishment. He reached around and took hold of Lucifer’s cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts. He knew the angel had already come multiple times, but he wanted him to come once more.

Lucifer screamed out as he came hard. He felt Sam buck hard against him, forcing him down into the mattress. He felt Sam spill out inside him, hot and slick. He went limp, trying to catch his breath. That last orgasm had been the strongest of all the ones he’d ever had. He felt Sam slip out and felt him stretch out to his right. He turned his head and looked at Sam. “Should I or you wanna?” He flickered his eyes to the handcuffs.

Sam swallowed hard, then reached up, stopping half way. “You. I can barely move.” He half smiled as Lucifer made the handcuffs and rope disappear. He’d left the leather binders on his ankles though.

Lucifer shifted on his side as he slid closer to Sam. He cleaned the bed up with a thought and was about to cause the blankets to cover them when Sam caught his arm. “Do you need anything? Cooling cream for your ass or pain pills?” He let Lucifer’s arm go when the angel shook his head. “Let me know if you do. I don’t want you to be in too much pain.”

Lucifer snuggled close to Sam, resting his head on Sam’s chest. He yawned and closed his eyes, feeling Sam’s arms wrap around him. He felt safe now. He knew he’d broken the rules and he knew he’d deserved to be punished for it. He just never realized he’d enjoy that punishment so much. He was relaxed now in a way that he had never been before. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

Sam closed his eyes and just thought about what had transpired. He’d gone along with what Lucifer had seemed to need. If it had been up to him entirely, he wouldn’t have gone this route, no matter what he had said in the past. He loved this wondrous creature that was currently snuggled against him, asleep, and drooling on his chest. He didn’t want to hurt him. However, judging by how relaxed his angel was, it would appear that this was what he had really needed, whether or not Lucifer even knew he’d needed it. He let himself drift off for a nap.

Lucifer slept for a good ten hours before finally waking up. He stretched, then let out a soft cry. He quickly took stock of things. His ass hurt like no one’s business. He whimpered and shifted slightly. He tossed the blankets off and hissed as cooler air hit the heated flesh. He probably should have taken Sam up on that cooling cream instead of insisting he was fine.

Sam had been sitting at the desk, doing a bit of research for Dean and Gabriel, when Lucifer woke up. He was quick to move to the bed, a jar of cream in his hand. He opened it and scooped some out. He didn’t give Lucifer a choice as he began to gently rub it over Lucifer’s still red ass. “Shh, angel, it’s okay.” He applied a bit more. “You can dull the pain if you’d like, you are not allowed to make it go away completely. Understand?”

Lucifer had arched up and screamed at the first touch of the cooling cream, then was reduced to squirms and whimpers. He nodded at Sam’s words, letting his grace take the edge of the pain off. He immediately felt better. “At some point,” he said, looking up at Sam, “I want to do that again.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “We will, but next time, you’re going to let me take care of you afterward, whether you think you’re fine or not.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I should have forced the issue and I feel horrible that I didn’t.”

Lucifer reached out and took Sam’s hand. “It’s okay, Sam. I said I was fine and I misjudged how it would be later. It’s the first time we’ve done this. We’ll both learn as we go.” He smiled faintly. “And now that I’ve taken the edge off, it feels amazing. Still hurts, but it’s a good hurt.”

Sam leaned down and kissed Lucifer gently. “Just let me know if you need more cream.” He set the jar aside and moved to lay down with his angel. He trailed his fingertips over Lucifer’s side, content to just watch him.

Lucifer would have been fine to stay in bed for longer, but he quickly got restless. He sighed and stretched out, slowly starting to get up. He was pulled back down. “Sam?” He furrowed both brows in confusion.

“You’re not getting up yet, angel.” Sam tugged Lucifer closer. “I don’t think I’m going to let you out of bed at all today.” He ran a hand over Lucifer’s back, not surprised when his wings came out. He ran his fingers teasingly over the feathers.

Lucifer shivered at the touch on his wing. He bit his lower lip. “I don’t think I can do much right now, Sam. You really did wear me out earlier.” He whimpered as Sam’s hand continued teasing his feathers.

Sam nodded. “I know, but I think you have a little more in you.” He smirked and pulled Lucifer closer. “I don’t know why you choose to submit to me though.” He kept the touch light on the feathers.

Lucifer sighed softly and pressed his wing back against Sam’s hand. He whimpered as the hand disappeared, coming back only when he flattened his wing against his back. “I trust you, Sam. I trust that you won’t break me.”

Sam stroked the feathers with the back of his hand. “I definitely won’t break you.” He leaned in and kissed his angel gently. He felt Lucifer’s hand tangling in his hair and let the archangel deepen the kiss. He still kept it slow and gentle.

Lucifer melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing up against Sam. He wrapped his wing around Sam, breaking the kiss in order to let his human breathe. He rested his forehead against Sam’s. “So, if you’re not going to let me out of bed today, what will we do?” He smiled faintly.

Sam smiled back. “I don’t know. Netflix?” He gave Lucifer another kiss, this time on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer wrinkled his nose. “Netflix?” He sighed. “I guess, as long as we can watch something good.” He watched as Sam sat up and grabbed the TV remote.

Sam switched on the TV and hit the button for Netflix. He started up BBC’s Planet Earth documentary. He set the volume to a comfortable level and put the remote on the bedside table. He pulled Lucifer up against him so the angel could snuggle up as they settled in to watch.

 

The day that Dean and Gabriel got back, Lucifer was still sore. He joined them in the kitchen, but refused to sit at the table. He got a smirk from Gabriel and decided to take his sandwich back to his bedroom.

Gabriel followed behind. “So…. Did you and Sammy find something you liked?” He grinned as Lucifer blushed. “I’d say that is a big yes.” He chuckled. “Care to share? I need ideas for Dean.”

Lucifer remained silent, finally reaching the bedroom. He walked in and closed the door, locking it, to keep Gabriel out. He heard Gabriel from the hallway. “Well, I’ll go ask Sammy then.” He grumbled and grabbed a pillow to put on the desk chair so he could sit and eat.

Gabriel went back to the kitchen and sat down with Sam and Dean. “Right, Sam, what did you do to him? Seriously. He didn’t smart off to me even once.” He picked at his food.

Sam shrugged and leaned back. He glanced at Dean, who looked curious. He sighed and looked back at Gabriel. “Gave him some much needed punishment.” He was going to leave it at that, but by the look in Gabriel’s eyes, he knew the angel knew exactly what he meant.

Gabriel just laughed. “Oooh, so Luci has a spanking kink now?” He turned in his chair to face Dean. “We should try that!”

Dean nearly choked on a bite of ham sandwich. “Wait, you’re telling me you busted his ass, literally, and he’s, what, chilled out?” He looked at Sam, then flickered his eyes to Gabriel.

Sam shrugged again. “I don’t know how permanent it is, but yeah.” He picked up his plate and headed out of the kitchen to join Lucifer.

Gabriel just looked at Dean. “I know what you’re thinking and no, it wouldn’t have that effect on me.” He smirked. “I’d just enjoy it too much and want to misbehave more.” He patted Dean’s back as the human nearly choked on his beer. He wasn’t surprised when Dean stood up and pulled him up to his feet and dragged him out of the kitchen to their room.


End file.
